The Stars Will Smile
by streetcatx
Summary: AU/ Two warring countries tore away a future, but fate had other plans. Hundreds of years later, leading different lives, the two will meet again and together they'll face the odds against them.
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own GA obviously. D:_

**The Stars Will Smile**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

_Just close your eyes_

_ The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be_

_**Safe** and **Sound**_

_Safe & Sound (feat. The Civil Wars)- Taylor Swift _

—x—

The sky was burning with a fiery glaze as bits of ashes fell to the ground. The trees were gone, the land bare. War had destroyed everything in its path; It did _everything_ to keep them apart for so long, and now, it was finally winning.

"Oh god Mikan, please no. You can't be hurt, you can't leave now." A voice desperately let out as a boy sat on the ground, clutching a body to him.

"Shh Natsume. You know I don't like it when people cry." The girl lifted her trembling hand up to his face, gently wiping away his tears. Her voice was barely audible now.

"Don't worry. They won't win." She kept her hand on his cheek and smiled up reassuringly. She could feel her eyes watering up as her vision became blurred, but she couldn't cry. No, not both of them.

"How can you say that? You're dyi-" His voice cracked as his lips refused to let out the words that he saw as the undeniable truth. He gently gripped her other hand and he tried to fight his tears. He couldn't close his eyes though, for the fear of missing a single moment of her life.

"Maybe in this life, yes, but we both knew this was going to happen eventually. Last year, before I met you, I happened to meet someone while walking in the town. She told me something strange." A small chuckle escaped her mouth. "I thought she was crazy, but turns out everything she said was true. I met you, I fell in love with you, and now, I'm going to be leaving you. But she also said that it wasn't the end for us. As long as you keep living, we'll be together again, if not next time, one day." She took a shallow breath as she smiled peacefully up at the sky, as if she knew it was a promise to them.

Natsume stared helplessly as she slowly closed her eyes and fell limp. He pulled her up to his chest and held her tightly, crying into her shoulder. He couldn't ever help her, and she got caught up in his mess.

But he couldn't forget her words.

"_As long as you keep living,"_

And those words, they would become his resolution.

—x—

"Now then, today we will be studying history, more specifically, the history of the Hyuuga Kingdom. Can anyone generalize the story behind it?" The teacher's eyes looked around the room, his gaze met by nothing but blank stares. He sighed and began to turn around when a hand shot up from the back. "Yes, Mikan. I was surprised that you hadn't said anything earlier. Please, begin."

The brunette stood up from her seat as she spoke. "Well, hundreds of years ago, there was a war between the Hyuuga Kingdom and the Kingdom of Alice. Alice had betrayed the peace between the two by wiping out towns of people, and in response, the Hyuuga began to fire back."

"Very good!" The teacher clapped his hands together in delight. "After the Alice Castle was besieged, The King of Hyuuga was killed by one of the Alice people, and the Prince took over. He proceeded by ending the war. The whole war lasted only 2 months, and after that, the people of Alice quickly scattered themselves amongst the Hyuuga people. And ever since the war, it has been peaceful within Hyuuga lands."

"Now then, we will be starting with the pre-war conditions and this will be part of your final test, so be sure to pay attention."

As Mikan sat back down, she turned over to a girl sitting beside her.

"Hotaru, at least try to look a little interested in what he's saying. This stuff actually counts towards our final exam."

"Dummy. We've been learning this stuff since the third grade." She calmly said without taking her eyes off of the screen in front of her. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be having an Alice examination next period?"

Mikan's eyes widened as she realized. She had completely forgotten all about it _and_ it counted for a good amount of her final grades.

Although the Kingdom of Alice was long gone, the term Alice remained to describe abilities of a handful of people. The Kingdom of Alice was named after the term because of the large number of Alices within it and it would've been too hard to change the name after the war so it stuck.

"Hotaru~ Would you do me a favor?"

"Cover for you as you sneak out of class to practice for the test that you should've been worried about for months? Sure thing, as long as you pay for dinner for the next three days." Again, said without blinking an eye or facing the brunette.

"You never cease to amaze me by reading my mind. Three days though? Isn't that a bit much-" She paused as she realized that arguing would only result in a higher price. "-Fine, done. Thanks Hotaru!" She slid out of her seat as the teacher faced the board and quietly left the room, unnoticed.

Hotaru sat in her chair, shaking her head. _It's because you're easy to read, idiot._

—x—

Natsume sat in the courtyard under a tall cherry blossom tree. It was one of the only trees left from the Kingdom of Alice and was only preserved because of its rarity and beauty. He was reading, but only to have been bored to sleep by the book.

"Hey Natsume. Skipping class again?" He heard a voice and lifted up the book cover from over his eyes to see his friend staring down on him.

"Does it matter, Ruka? I'd rather catch up on my sleep out here than in that stuffy room with everyone. Besides, haven't you been doing the same thing? Or were you stalking your mysterious girlfriend?" He smirked before placing the book back over his eyes.

"Dammit Natsume, I'm not obsessed. Besides I heard that she's supposed to marry Mouri family's son."

"And actually, the Alice test is next so I've been somewhat preparing. Some people aren't as _brilliant_ as you are with their Alices." He rolled his eyes at his best friend who was seemingly not paying attention.

"I don't think that the crown prince really has to be worried about grades or tests. These are trivial matters compared to what he _should be_ preparing for." A voice interjected.

"Shit, why do you always find me, Persona?" Natsume removed the book from his face in irritation and stared over at the masked figure.

"Because you always are in the same place every time. It's also my job as your advisor. As much as you don't want to, nor does it really matter, it'd mandatory to go to your next class for the test." He paused, knowing that his reason would not be enough to move the prince. "Besides, aren't you the _least_ bit interested in seeing the abilities of your fellow classmates? They will be working for you one day, and I hear they're quite a talented bunch this year." _Hm… still didn't work._

"I also happen to know that the girl Ruka likes is going to be participating in the test." _Bingo._ Natsume's eyes shut up and Ruka stared wide eyed at the man, who seemed content with his last words.

"You really are an evil bastard..."

-End of Chapter-

**Author's Note:/**

This is my first story and hopefully it'll turn out all right. I've had a bunch of ideas for awhile but just really wanted to try writing one so this is it. A little cliché, but whatever. It's just being made out of pure enjoyment and entertainment.

I know, it wasn't that long of a chapter and it's still a bit shaky, but I'm not sure whether or not I really like it. Reading and reviews are really appreciated, especially in the beginning chapters! Hopefully you guys will like the story, and if not, tell me what you think~

Until next time,

Crepescule


	2. Exams and Engagements

_Disclaimer: Not that you probably don't already know, Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me :/_

**The Stars Will Smile**

**Chapter Two: Exams and Engagements**

_I can't remember when the earth turned slowly_

_So I just waited with the lights turned out again_

_I lost my place but I can't stop this story_

_I've found my way, but until then_

_I'm only spinning_

_Spinning- Jack's Mannequin_

* * *

><p><strong>—Flashback—<strong>

_Winter was coming_. The air was crisp and had a delightful smell about it. The first day of winter marked the first day of the festival celebrating the peace between the Kingdom of Alice and the Hyuuga Empire. Every 5 years, the festivals would occur and switch kingdoms, however today marked the 300th year of peace, a milestone larger than with any other nations. And, this year, it would be in the land of fire.

The festival had a number of events from entertainment to honors, and drew in numbers of people from all over. Within the castle grounds consisted of mostly higher class people, while it also wasn't unusual to see common folk.

"Who's that? I haven't seen anyone like her around here before." A pair of dark crimson eyes glanced over to his right as he walked through the gardens. Preparations were in the midst and the palace was busy, people left and entered the next 6 days almost more than any other day in the year.

"She's the daughter of the Chief of Military over in the Kingdom of Alice. She's come to escort her brother who is being promoted in the military today, I believe, in the celebrations. Sakura, Mikan Sakura. Why do you ask, Natsume?" A blond replied as he stared at her from across the courtyard.

"Hn, you've been eying her ever since she walked through those doors, so figures that you know so much about her already. How long have you been searching up on her?" The prince smirked as he turned to his best friend who was already a visible shade of pink.

Oh my, Ruka Nogi was infatuated with her, yet he refused to say, or do, anything more.

**—End of Flashback—**

It was 12:59. One minute until class would start, and probably another 20 until the actual examinations would begin. Jinno had the reputation for being immaculately on time for everything, and Mikan was sure that this would be no different. She sat nervously in her chair as she took her long brown hair and began to twirl it over her right shoulder. Was she ready? Would she be able to pass? What if she was in a terrible group? Questions flowed in and out of her head as the clock moved slower than she had ever felt it go. When Jinno opened his book and took a breath before speaking, she felt a wave of relaxation enter her body as she knew '_this is it'_.

"As you all know, today you will begin your Alice Examinations. I assume that you have already learned about the procedure and what will be happening in class, prior to the test, but I will quickly go over it as well." A few of the students looked relieved while others looked utterly bored.

"Over the next three days, you will be tested on your control and capability of your alice. The first two days, you will be going separately to different rooms, in which you will demonstrate the control you have over your alice, as well as your ability to it's fullest potential. The first day will be mainly composed of various tests and the second is however you choose to present your alice. On the third and final day, based upon your results on the first two days, you will be divided into groups of five and then show your ability to you're your alice useful in the presence of others. Unlike usual alice classes, you won't be with people from the same type as you, in order to you're your compatibility with others. You will be given different challenges depending on and specifically designed for you group." Jinno wasn't usually the patient type, and he took no pauses for questions, concerns, or interruptions.

"Now then, we'll begin by taking roll." He continued as he called name by name, followed by a multitude of "presents".

"Natsume Hyuuga" … He paused as he looked around his room and cleared his throat as he called the name again. At that moment, the door swung open and he began to move to his seat as Ruka took a quick look at Jinno who was clearly annoyed.

"How nice of you and Mr. Nogi to join us today. In the future, do your best the be on time, please." His words laced with a polite poison. His glare was set on Natsume, who in return, seemed unfazed. Jinno then continued to call roll as the two sat down.

"Great, the first day of testing and he already hates us." Ruka shook his head in disbelief, not that it _really_ mattered since he wouldn't be the only test proctor, but Ruka wasn't one to be disliked either.

"He'll get over it." Natsume replied casually. Teachers couldn't hate him anyways, or at least, not publically. He saw this as one of the few benefits of his name, although, he didn't care so much what any adult thought of him anyways.

"Present" A voice chimed. Natsume shifted his eyes from his friend to a brunette sitting to rows ahead. She wasn't ugly, he had to give her that. Although, also not like his usual… type. No, she was nothing like Koizumi or any of the other girls, of whom he couldn't remember their names.

"That's her." Natsume said confidently.

"What?" Ruka turned his head in confusion, but his he was visibly flustered.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that? " He smirked before continuing. "Mi-kan Sa-ku-ra." The name rolled off his tongue so familiarly. He looked back over to his friend as his face began to turn red. The satisfaction of finding out his friends obsession was a little too amusing, or maybe it was the fact that he continued to deny it.

Ruka turned his head away slowly, acknowledging what was stated. "How'd you figure it out so quickly?"

"Well, it's not that hard since you've been staring at her ever since we came in."

**—x—**

Finally, the first day was over. The whole examination took 2 hours, but only because they had to wait as each person went. Fortunately, hers went quite well with her nullification able to hold up for the whole of her time.

Then she recalled the last one who went. Dark raven hair, smoldering red eyes; His whole appearance seemed to draw her in, but there was also something that seemed… familiar about him.

_Natsume Hyuuga… Hyuu- _That was it! Natsume Hyuuga, the crown prince. He had the alice of fire, and was supposedly really powerful, although she'd never seen it before. And there was also his reputation. Playboy.

He was known to get around, or at least girls got around to him. Other than that though, he was pretty mysterious to Mikan. She hadn't really ever talked to him before, not because she hadn't wanted to, but really, just because he never went to class. This was probably the 4th or 5th time over the course of the year so far that she had seen him.

Figures, he's a prince so he slacks off, sleep with everyone, and is extremely powerful. That was the image of him that she now had in her head. A lazy, slutty prince.

She nodded to herself with amusement and agreement before jumping around in a burst of happiness.

"_Mikan Sakura. You look like an idiot_." Mikan turned around to see a pair of amethyst eyes staring at her.

"Hotaru! Wait, you saw that?" She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, even if she was caught multiple times by her best friend.

"You weren't really keeping it to yourself. Anyways, how did the first day go?" No matter how embarrassing the event, Hotaru wasn't the type to linger on trivial matters.

"For me, it went pretty well. Although, I can't say the same for everyone." Mikan thought about the boy with the glasses who ran out of the room crying, and the girl who had to be rushed to the infirmary. _What in the world were their alices?_ And then her mind once again flashed to the boy with the red eyes.

"Good. If you fail the exams, we can't be friends. Only a real idiot would fail them, and as dumb as you can be, you're not _that_ dumb." The brunette shook her head from the exams and stared blankly at her friend as she processed the backhanded compliment, before gently smiling to herself. She knew all of Hotaru's words always had general concern for Mikan, so how could she be mad?

The two had finally reached the end of the hallway where Hotaru had to leave. She had some meeting with the research department of the academy to go over new experiments and collaborative work. Hotaru was one of two Imai children, both well-known geniuses of their generations.

Mikan pushed open the large doors and walked out of the building, letting the sunlight hit her face as she closed her eyes. She paused and took in a big breath of fresh air. The cold was finally beginning to leave and today was the first day it had been so nice in weeks. _Tomorrow's the first day of Spring_. Mikan smiled to herself. This week was getting better already.

**—x—**

She opened the door to her home and was quickly greeted by her mother.

"Mikan, darling! Where have you been? Please, start getting ready. We will be having dinner tonight with you father and some of his friends. There's already an outfit prepared in your room on your bed, and make sure you shower."

Mikan raised an eyebrow as she replied "Yes Mother" sweetly before heading up to her room. No mention of the alice examinations, no asking, _how was your day_. Her mother never was this rushed. She shrugged it off and looked at the dress on her bed. It was a stunning pale blue dress that went a few inches above her knees, accompanied by a light grey shawl and a set of pearl earrings and a necklace. She quickly headed for the shower and prepared for dinner.

**—x—**

The restaurant was elegant, to say the least. There was a longer mirrored hallway that led to the dining area, which surrounded a small circular pit with a large piano and three stringed instruments. The music was quiet compared the chatter and clinking of glasses that filled the room, but nonetheless was a nice touch.

Mikan followed her mother and the server to a private room with a large round table covered with a crisp, white tablecloth. There were gold circlets that held the napkins in place on the plates and flowers that adorned the center.

After taking in every detail of the room, she looked at her father who was sitting next to the head of the Mouri family, close acquaintances of the King, Mrs. Mouri, and their son, Reo. He had dark, red hair and amethyst eyes, reminding her of Hotaru. He was attractive, she had to give him that, but Mikan happened to know him from the Academy, and didn't necessarily have the best image of him in mind. He was two years older and had a reputation almost as bad as Natsume Hyuuga's, at least when it came to girls. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she took her seat.

The only seat available, unluckily, was right beside him, and she smiled at the Mouri's before slightly turning towards Reo.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Her words were sharp yet his reponse wasn't exactly what she had been hoping for. He grinned before opening his mouth.

"Oh, so you don't know yet? I'm surprised." She was shocked at the smoothnesss of his voice. It seemed to draw her in, but Mikan was smarter than that. He was obviously toying with her, but at the same time, she couldn't help her curiosity.

"What don't I know?" She raised an eyebrow as he raised his index finger to his lips. _What in the world does Reo know about this that I don't? _No, the question was 'what _could_ he know?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low, powerful voice. "Now, Mr. Sakura, don't you think about now would be a nice time to start discussing the _matter_ for which we are here today?" Reo's father looked sternly over at the Sakura head before glancing over at Mikan.

He cleared his throat before responding, "Well, Mr. Mouri, I had been planning on waiting till dessert, but now seems to be the time, I suppose. Tonight at this dinner, Mikan, Reo, we have hoped to solidify your engagement to each other and bring together the Sakura and Mouri names." He looked sternly over at Mikan with a '_don't even think about backing out of this'_ type of look.

Mikan stared wide-eyed at her father, then at her mother, then at Reo, all of whom seemed to be smiling at her, or in Reo's case, smirking.

He was pleased by her shock. More than pleased, but rather, _amused_.

She was only 16 for heaven's sake. She hadn't graduated from the academy, and she was _engaged_?

Mikan shouldn't have been so surprised, considering her family's and the Mouri's social status. Besides, something seemed off from the moment she got home, and she should've guessed when she saw Reo. Basically, arranged marriages weren't uncommon, but then again, Mikan never thought that she would actually be _part of one_. She generally thought that her parents respected her own wishes, and never had the idea that they would try and force something like this upon her.

But there was also the matter of her family. Her brother had already joined the military and she knew that if she was married into the Mouri family, they could overlook all of the recent troubles that they had encountered.

Mr. Mouri broke the silence at the table by continuing. "Arrangements and preparations are already beginning and we are hoping for the two of you to have the ceremony around the end of the next term. Until then, I hope that you two can get to know each other better."

Still, speechless, Mikan felt Reo's face move closer to her ear. His warm breath sent a chill down her spine as she realized what she was now part of.

"_Can't wait __**sweetie**_."

Well, so much for a better week.

**—End of Chapter—**

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Boring, not boring? I personally prefer (reasonably) longer chapters than a bunch of short ones, but I but I hope this shorter chapter was still interesting enough.

I'm still aiming for a bit longer, more fleshed out chapters (as in double the size), but at the same time, the storyline isn't completely thought out yet. It's getting there though, or, at least I think so.

I also kind of enjoy the whole flashback sequence fluff and whatnot in the beginning, but it also may be too repetitive to the story. I'll try and start thinking of different ways to do them, or maybe just take them out altogether. Tell me your thoughts because honestly they would help and mean so much to me.

Until next time,

Crepescule


End file.
